Radiografía a una estrella de rock
by jacque-kari
Summary: KoD necesita juntar dinero para grabar su primer demo como grupo profesional y a su representante se le ocurre la brillante idea de subastar una cita con cada uno de sus miembros. Cuando llega el turno de Yamato, éste se aterra porque va ganando Jun, pero entonces, en un acto casi milagroso, alguien lo salva de caer en sus garras, haciéndolo contraer una deuda que necesita saldar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation. No hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

 _ **Radiografía a una estrella de rock**_

 **** _Parte uno_

Esta definitivamente era la peor idea de la historia, y siendo amigo de Taichi vaya que sabía de malas ideas.

Lo supo en cuanto su torpe representante, que parecía recién salido de preparatoria, lo sugirió. Supo que no debía acceder, pero también que no tenían muchas opciones.

Al igual que siendo una banda emergente no pudieron conseguir un mejor representante porque salía muy caro, tampoco todo lo que habían hecho para juntar dinero para su demo era suficiente. Necesitaban más y la idea, mirada fríamente, podía ser buena. No serían conocidos fuera de su país, pero dentro de Japón sí que habían conseguido una cantidad de seguidoras importante y era bien sabido todo lo que una _groupie_ [1] era capaz de hacer solo por ver de cerca a su estrella musical favorita, ¿qué tal pasar todo un día con ella?

Así que dijo que sí. Algo como "¿Qué demonios? Hagámoslo. No puede ser tan malo" fueron sus palabras, y eso lo decidió todo; el estudio estalló en una pequeña algarabía llena de expectativas por lo que recaudarían. Desde luego él era el único reticente ante la idea de vender veinticuatro horas de su tiempo a una fanática. Si de por sí era celoso con su tiempo, con mayor razón con una desconocida.

Pero aceptó, aceptó por el bien de la banda y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

Como líder del grupo fue el último en subir. De pie en medio del escenario, montado sobre un pequeño taburete y vistiendo aquel ridículo esmoquin que lo obligaron a usar, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido frente a cientos de locas…quiero decir, seguidoras, que gritaban su nombre y obscenidades, mientras las apuestas subían igual que la marea hasta alcanzar una suma ridícula, se había sentido poco más que una cosa. ¡Un muñeco de exhibición, una figurita coleccionable!

¡Que él no era algo que pudieran rifar! Eso quiso gritarles. Era una persona, y viendo a la pequeña multitud enfebrecida no estaba tan seguro de que lo tuvieran claro.

No obstante, hubiera podido soportar aquello un poco más, porque sentirse acosado no fue ni por asomo lo peor de la jornada.

Su pesadilla comenzó cuando una cabellera tan alborotada como la de Taichi se hizo notar al alzar su dueña un brazo para hacer su apuesta.

—¡Cuarenta mil yenes! [2] —gritó la chica.

¿Y quién era la loca que ofrecía tanto dinero por él? Ni siquiera necesitaba mirarla para saberlo. Hubiera reconocido su voz en cualquier parte y si no lo habría sabido por mera intuición. Por ese sudor frío que te baja por la espalda cuando ves una de tus pesadillas recurrentes hacerse realidad frente a tus ojos.

Jun Motomiya lo miraba desde el público con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Parecía muy satisfecha con el silencio que se instauró en el lugar luego de que ella habló.

Yamato sintió que le daría algo ahí mismo. Había un contrato de por medio, uno que decía que no les podían pedir hacer cosas ridículas, denigrantes ni… sexuales.

¡¿Pero quién le aseguraba a él que Jun lo respetaría?! ¿Qué tal si le daba por amarrarlo a una cama o…? No, ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

Aterrado como pocas veces en su vida, lanzó una lastimera y desesperada mirada a su banda que aguardaba al costado derecho del escenario, pero todo lo que los infelices hicieron fue reírse de él y encogerse de hombros como si le dijeran "no podemos hacer nada".

Buscó a sus amigos entre el gentío. A los verdaderos. Solo encontró a Taichi, Takeru y Koushiro, los demás se habrían dispersado por ahí. De todos modos, no sirvió de nada porque los dos primeros lo miraron con gestos parecidos a los de sus compañeros de banda y el último con cara de que de verdad no podía hacer nada. A él sí le creyó.

—¡Cuarenta y cinco mil yenes! —gritó otra voz, perteneciente a una chica de cabello negro y ojos claros, según pudo comprobar Yamato. Quizá no todo estaba perdido. El problema fue que se relajó muy rápido.

Tras dedicarle a la nueva postora una mirada que podría haber asustado al mismísimo diablo, Jun decidió subir la apuesta. No había juntado tanto dinero para nada. Semanas trabajando como condenada y buscando dinero hasta debajo de las piedras no se irían al tacho de la basura así como así. ¡No, señor!

—¡Cuarenta y ocho mil yenes! —ofreció sin titubear.

Yamato sintió que comenzaba a tiritarle un ojo. ¡Que alguien lo sacara de ahí por piedad!

Alguien allá arriba tuvo que oír sus plegarias porque de pronto se hizo la luz. No, en serio. El chico le habría firmado a cualquier persona que cuando una nueva voz se alzó por sobre el barullo y él logró identificar a su salvadora entre la multitud, la vio bañada de luz. Tal vez algo tuviera que ver con que la chica que habló fuera conocida hace años como la elegida de la luz. O quizá, y lo más probable, fuera que solo se tratara de un oportuno rayo de sol cayendo en el momento justo.

—¡Cuarenta y nueve mil yenes! —dijo Hikari, atrayendo un montón de malas miradas por parte de las chicas que la rodeaban.

—¡Cincuenta mil yenes! —Jun picó demasiado rápido el anzuelo, o eso le explicaría la castaña después a Yamato.

—¡Cincuenta y cinco mil yenes!

Esta vez se hizo un silencio semejante al provocado por Jun hace unos minutos atrás. La chica se hubiera lanzado sobre Hikari de no ser porque Taichi, pendiente de sus movimientos, se adelantó y le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

—¿Alguien da más? —Yamato quiso golpear a Takashi, su baterista y encargado de dirigir la subasta, por volver a tentar a la gente cuando nadie más dijo nada en un espacio de lo que para el rubio se sintieron como minutos, pero probablemente debieron ser solo segundos—. ¿No? ¡Pues vendido a la bella señorita de cabello castaño que me informan que se llama Hikari!

El público asistente estalló en quejas y reclamos. Jun no había sido la única frustrada por no poder conseguir una cita con Yamato, pero de seguro ninguna resultaba tan atemorizante como ella.

Si las miradas mataran, Hikari hubiera muerto rostizada en el mismo segundo que osó arrebatarle de las manos su más grande posibilidad de estar a solas con su ídolo.

El rubio dirigió una cautelosa mirada a la hermana de su mejor amigo y vio como ésta la sonreía de manera alentadora y le alzaba el pulgar como si todo hubiera estado planeado, gestos que no pasaron para nada inadvertidos por la autoproclamada presidenta del club de fans de Ishida.

Lo último que Yamato vio antes de desplomarse sobre el escenario, fue a Jun saltando cual perro salvaje sobre la castaña.

Después todo se fue a negro.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[1] Groupie: En el sentido estricto de la palabra, es una persona que busca intimidad emocional y sexual con un músico famoso. Sin embargo, este término también se aplica a una joven admiradora de un determinado cantante o grupo musical, a los que sigue incondicionalmente [Wikipedia].

[2] Para la suma de dinero convertí pesos chilenos a yenes de acuerdo a un monto que me pareció razonable. Lo que Hikari ofrece al final serían como trescientos mil pesos, lo que equivaldría a 462,05 dólares de acuerdo a un convertidor de internet.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Esta idea llevaba toda la semana rondando mi cabeza y finalmente hoy pude ponerme a escribirla. Desde luego es solo una introducción, pero tampoco será larga. Constará de dos capítulos más y listo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Radiografía a una estrella de rock**_

 _Parte dos_

Abrió los ojos a un techo blanco tintado de manchas por aquí y por allá. ¿Un hospital? No. Esos lugares siempre eran impolutos. No reconoció dónde estaba, sin embargo. Ninguna idea acudía a su embotada mente hasta que de pronto alguien se inclinó sobre él y se encontró mirando a unos ojos tan azules como los suyos, casi como si se estuviera viendo al espejo.

Aquellos ojos sonrieron y también lo hizo su dueño.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, _superestrella. —_ Distinguió un pequeño matiz de burla en la última palabra. Nada nuevo viniendo de su hermano. Entonces no debía estar en un sueño o algún universo paralelo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —farfulló removiéndose con cuidado sobre lo que parecía ser un colchón a juzgar por lo blando que se sentía.

—En mi departamento. Era el más cercano. ¿Recuerdas algo? Jou dijo que podías sentirse un poco confundido cuando despertaras.

Yamato pestañeó un par de veces como si aquel acto lo ayudara a mirar mejor dentro de su memoria.

—Recuerdo estar en la subasta. —Empezó a hablar con cierta dificultad. Los recuerdos estaban un poco borrosos—. Fue mi turno para subir y las personas empezaron a ofrecer dinero. Entonces apareció Jun y... —Se detuvo de golpe y sin importarle el ramalazo de dolor que se extendió por su cráneo, se impulsó hacia arriba y agarró bruscamente a Takeru de las solapas de su chaqueta—. ¡Dime que no ganó una cita conmigo! —gritó frenético.

El menor, que se había empeñado en vestir formal para la ocasión, nadie sabía muy bien con qué fines, se deshizo suavemente del agarre de su hermano y sonrió.

—No, tranquilo. Hikari te salvó.

Yamato volvió a dejar caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre el almohadón en el que había estado segundos antes, acción que lo hizo soltar un pequeño quejido.

—¿Qué pasó? —Los recuerdos definitivamente estaban difuminados en su memoria, sentía como si los viera a través de un vidrio empañado. Sabía, intuía, pero no estaba seguro de nada.

—Te desmayaste y te golpeaste un poco la cabeza sobre el escenario. Según Jou fue producto de los nervios. Si Akira no te hubiera alcanzado a agarrar podría haber sido peor.

Claro, eso explicaba el dolor que acuchillaba su cabeza. Con cuidado, levantó una mano y se palpó la parte posterior del cráneo, identificando la rugosidad de un parche.

—Ahora recuerdo. Estaba en el escenario y vi que Jun se lanzó sobre Hikari.

Una pequeña risita escapó de los labios de Takeru, lo que hizo que el mayor frunciera el ceño. Si se burlaba de su mejor amiga, no podía tomarse a mal que se burlara de él. Todos conocían la estrecha e incondicional relación entre su hermano y la pequeña Yagami.

—Sí, pero por fortuna Taichi la agarró a tiempo y Hikari salvó sin un rasguño —le explicó. Yamato a punto estuvo de soltar un suspiro de alivio. Lo que menos quería era que la loca de Jun le hubiera hecho daño por intervenir en la subasta—. O bueno, casi —añadió al final con gesto pensativo. El suspiro se atascó en la garganta de Yamato.

—¿Cómo que casi? ¿Ella está bien?

—Sí, tranquilízate. Estaba siendo literal. Alcanzó a rasguñarle un poco la cara, pero Jou la curó y dijo que no dejará marca.

—Idiota.

—¿Te asusté? Lo lamento. —En su voz, no obstante, no había ni el más mínimo ápice de arrepentimiento.

Yamato rodó los ojos, descubriendo en el acto que aquel gesto también acrecentaba su dolor de cabeza.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Tenían cosas que hacer. Querían venir para acá, pero les dije que lo mejor sería que se fueran. Taichi, Jou y Hikari me ayudaron a traerte y luego se fueron también. Jou me advirtió que si tardabas mucho en despertar o te sentías mal fuéramos al hospital de inmediato. ¿Debería llamar a un taxi? —Sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente, dando a su expresión una seriedad inusual en él, aunque siendo Takeru de quien se hablaba Yamato sabía que no podía fiarse.

—No, déjalo así. Estoy bien. Solo un poco adolorido.

—Cierto. También me dijo que te diera un antiinflamatorio. Debería ir por él y aprovechar de avisar a los demás que despertaste. Estaban preocupados —explicó rápidamente, mientras se levantaba de la silla del escritorio de Yamato que él mismo había acercado a la cama para estar atento a cuando su hermano despertara.

—Espera. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Como una hora. En realidad reaccionaste casi enseguida y luego volviste a dormirte. Te íbamos a llevar al hospital, pero tus signos vitales estaban bien.

El mayor asintió y dejó que su hermano fuera por el analgésico que, contra su voluntad, se tendría que tomar. Odiaba los medicamentos y los evitaba todo lo que podía, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía tan apaleado como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, suponiendo que así se sintiera porque nunca había sido atropellado por uno, e imaginó que no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda con el dolor de cabeza.

Cinco minutos más tarde tragaba con fuerza la pastilla que le acababa de dar Takeru y a continuación vació el vaso de agua que este último le extendió también, en un vano intento por deshacerse de ese mal sabor que siempre le quedaba en la lengua.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco más? Jou insistió en que no fue nada serio, pero tal vez te vendría bien descansar.

—Realmente te preocupé, ¿no es así?

—Claro que lo hiciste. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Eres mi hermano.

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Es difícil saber cuándo hablas en serio.

—La única razón por la cual no te demuestro que te quiero o que me preocupas es porque sé que lo odias.

—Por supuesto. Porque no adoras burlarte de mí para nada —ironizó—. Como sea. Tengo una pregunta más.

—Tranquilo. No dejamos que Jun se acercara a ti y te violara.

El mayor enarcó las cejas como diciéndole: "¿ves de lo que hablo?"

—Ya, lo siento. Dispara. No en serio, ¿entiendes? Digo que..

—Oh, calla de una vez.

—¿Cuál es tu pregunta? —Una sonrisa socarrona seguía pintada en sus labios.

—¿Sabes de dónde sacó tanto dinero? Y no te atrevas a preguntarme quién o a irte por las ramas.

Takeru se reclinó sobre la silla, haciendo que las patas delanteras se alzaran del suelo por unos segundos. Parecía estar meditándolo, aunque Yamato intuía que lo hacía solo para añadirle dramatismo al asunto. Sería un buen dramaturgo algún día, en serio.

Al final, continuando con su actuación y confirmando así la teoría del mayor, se llevó una mano al mentón en un gesto estudiado.

—Creo que estaba ahorrando para comprar una cámara profesional.

—Entonces debo compensárselo de alguna manera.

—Hikari no funciona así. No creo que lo hiciera esperando nada a cambio. Fue la única lo suficientemente sensible para querer ayudarte al ver que casi te estabas muriendo ahí arriba. Ella es así, ¿sabes? Y de todos modos no tienes ese dinero.

—Pero puedo darle otra cosa. Debe haber algo que quiera o necesite y que yo pueda darle. Sabes que no me gusta estar en deuda con nadie. ¿Se te ocurre algo? —preguntó, dejando un pequeño espacio para que Takeru pudiera responder—. Vamos, escúpelo. Sé que debes tener al menos una idea. La conoces demasiado bien como para que no se te ocurra nada.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Mientras esté a mi alcance.

Takeru dramaturgo volvió a llevarse una mano al mentón.

—Bueno, ella ha estado trabajando duro por entrar al periódico este año y necesita hacer un gran artículo para conseguirlo. Seguro que con una entrevista al líder y vocalista de _Knife of day_ consigue esa plaza.

Yamato pestañeó, sorprendido de lo fácil que se le había ocurrido una idea tan buena.

—Puedo hacer eso. Por tu cara me doy cuenta de que ya lo había pensado antes, ¿no? —A veces, y solo a veces, se le daba bien leer a su hermano.

—Un poco.

—¿Y por qué no me lo pidió? No es como si le hubiera podido decir que no siendo hermana de Taichi y tu mejor amiga. Ustedes dos juntos son una especie de callejón sin salida.

—Pues gracias por los que no toca. —Se hizo el ofendido, lo único que no se le daba muy bien porque siempre estaba sonriendo. Realmente era difícil hacerlo enojar—. Honestamente creo que ese era el problema. Hikari no quería que le hicieras el favor solo por nosotros. Tú no la conoces, pero no le gusta molestar. Y no digamos que tú tienes una carácter precisamente fácil para acercarse.

—Pero habría aceptado. Eso es lo único que debería importar, ¿no?

—Bueno, ahora puedes ofrecérselo.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, a la salida de la preparatoria Tsukishima Sogo High [1] se había armado un pequeño alboroto.

Al atravesar la puerta principal Hikari no tuvo que mirar muy lejos para descubrir la razón.

Apostado debajo de un árbol estaba nada más ni nada menos que Yamato, conocido de sobra por esos lares debido a su banda, y quien permanecía tan inmóvil como si quisiera convertirse en un árbol a pura fuerza de voluntad. Tenía los brazos cruzados, gesto enfurruñado y llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras que solía usar siempre para salir aunque no ocultaban muy bien su identidad.

Se notaba a leguas que hacía todo lo posible por ignorar los cuchicheos y a las chicas más atrevidas que se acercaban a pedirle un autógrafo o una foto. A todas las despachaba con un displicente movimiento de mano y unas cuantas palabras presumiblemente educadas, pues si bien no era lo que se dice amistoso, tampoco solía ser grosero con extraños a menos que la situación lo ameritara. Solo con Mimi tenía una relación de perro y gato que lo sacaba de sus casillas, haciéndolo actuar más brusco que de costumbre.

A Hikari le hizo gracia verlo así. Sonrió y volteó a la derecha para comentárselo a Takeru, pero donde hasta un segundo atrás había estado el chico, halló solo un espacio vacío. Su amigo se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

Contrariada y con un presentimiento de cuál podría ser la razón de su huida, si es que se valía llamarla así prematuramente, volvió a mirar el árbol y esta vez Yamato la vio también. Alzó un brazo para saludarla e hizo ademán de acercarse, así que ella caminó a su encuentro preguntándose qué podría querer.

—Hikari-chan —dijo él, quitándose los lentes y haciendo una pequeña venia.

—Hola, Yamato-san. Que sorpresa verlo aquí. ¿Se recuperó del golpe?

—Sí, no fue nada realmente. ¿Tú... estás bien? —Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y apartó un poco la mirada con gesto culpable.

—¿Yo? —preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

—Sí. Takeru mencionó algo acerca de Jun. También la vi saltar sobre ti antes de que me desmayara.

—Oh, hablaba de eso. Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño rasguño.

—Ya veo.

—Si está buscando a Takeru, me temo que...

—No. En realidad te esperaba a ti... —Sus ojos finalmente se posaron en los de ella.

El presentimiento que tuvo segundos atrás se afianzó un poco más en el estómago de la chica.

—¿A mí? —preguntó entre curiosa y confundida.

—Sí. —Yamato echó un vistazo a su alrededor, notablemente incómodo—. Disculpa, ¿te molesta si vamos a un lugar más privado? Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte.

—Claro. —La sonrisa apenas titubeó en sus labios.

—Tengo mi moto aparcada en la esquina.

Hikari asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar señalado por el rubio sin prestar atención a las miradas que los siguieron por el trayecto, o al menos intentándolo.

* * *

Yamato la llevó a una pequeña cafetería que quedaba casi en la periferia del barrio, a unos treinta o cuarenta minutos de la preparatoria.

Hikari no podía saberlo con precisión porque le parecía que el tiempo corría distinto sobre una moto y nunca fue de las que llevara reloj.

—Siento hacer que te subieras a la vespa [2], pero como ves, quedaba un poco alejado para venir a pie. —Fue lo primero que le dijo cuando estuvieron instalados en una mesa a la espera de su pedido.

La chica había estado echando un vistazo a su alrededor, deseando haber tenido su cámara consigo para tomar alguna foto del local, que no hacía falta mirar mucho para descubrir la razón por la cual a Yamato le gustaba. No solo era discreto por su ubicación, sino también altamente acogedor. Con sillas acolchadas, buena iluminación y muebles de aspecto antiguo aunque muy bien mantenidos.

—No pasa nada —contestó, por fin centrando la mirada en él.

—Pero seguro que Taichi armaría un escándalo si se entera —resopló, agitando casi de manera imperceptible su flequillo.

—Sí, probablemente lo haría.

Compartieron una mirada y apartaron la vista cuando un par de sonrisas marcaron sus labios inesperadamente. Era, probablemente, la primera vez que estaban a solas hablando como dos amigos cualquiera, y más importante aún, la primera vez que compartían un momento de complicidad.

—Pero no le diré nada si eso le preocupa.

—¿Crees que Taichi es un problema para mí? —preguntó enarcando las cejas con una expresión soberbia.

—No. Como dice el dicho, perro que ladra no muerde —contestó ella dando un pequeño sorbo a su café cortado y limpiando con una servilleta el bigote de crema que le quedó sobre el labio superior.

—No sabía que bebieras café...

—Me gustan los sabores fuertes. —Fue toda su respuesta.

Yamato pensó que antes de que la viera beberlo, hubiera podido apostar que le gustaban los sabores suaves. Iban más con ella, pero descubrir que estaba equivocado no le pareció tan desconcertante como sí interesante. Después de todo no la conocía bien.

—Sé la razón por la que me trajo aquí. —Hikari se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y el chico se descubrió siguiendo el movimiento, sorprendido por la gracilidad de éste.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó apartando la mirada antes de que ella comenzara a sentirse incómoda.

Ella asintió.

—Quiere agradecerme lo de la subasta u ofrecerme el dinero de vuelta, pero nada de eso es necesario.

Yamato cambió el peso, reacomodándose en la silla.

—La verdad no puedo regresarte el dinero. Lo necesitamos para el demo. —Hikari asintió ante su afirmación—. Pero tienes algo de razón, quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste.

—Acaba de hacerlo.

—No. —Agitó la cabeza—. No he terminado. Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría hacer algo para poder compensártelo.

—No tiene que hacer nada. Lo hice porque quise.

—Lo sé, y respeto eso. Pero no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, así que te pido que aceptes mi ayuda.

—¿Su ayuda?

—Me enteré de que necesitas hacer un artículo para ingresar al periódico de la preparatoria.

La reacción de Hikari fue progresiva. Primero entreabrió los labios, viéndose sorprendida de que él tuviera conocimiento de esa información y pocos segundos después, cuando lo hubo asimilado, infló ligeramente las mejillas como una niña en mitad de una rabieta.

—Takeru es un chismoso —reclamó apartando la mirada. Había estado en lo cierto al pensar que su mejor amigo huyó al ver a su hermano frente a la preparatoria. Claro, el muy cobarde lo hizo porque sabía que ella se enfadaría con él.

—No te enfades con él. Solo te quiere ayudar y yo agradecerte lo de la subasta, así que a los dos nos viene bien. Déjame hacer esto por ti.

—Pero necesitaría preguntarle muchas cosas para luego seleccionar las preguntas y también sacarle fotos. Sé que odia las fotos.

—¿Có-cómo sabes eso? —La sorpresa no le permitió articular bien la pregunta.

—Siempre frunce el ceño ante la cámara y no tiene muchas de niño. Takeru me enseñó un álbum de los dos, pero la mayoría eran suyas. No puedo decir que me extrañe. Él es un acaparador de atención por naturaleza. Usted también, solo que no le gusta.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? —preguntó verdaderamente intrigado.

—No lo sé. Supongo que se me da bien observar a la gente y analizarlos. Lo hago todo el tiempo sin darme cuenta.

Yamato pasó saliva y volvió a reacomodarse en la silla, esta vez apoyándose bien contra el respaldo.

—Lo siento, no quise incomodarlo.

Que la chica fuera tan observadora e intuitiva no debería haberlo sorprendido tanto, pues ya alguna vez la había visto haciendo deducciones muy correctas acerca de los demás, nunca de él, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse de todos modos. Ella tenía razón, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—Está bien, solo estoy impresionado.

Hikari se limpió la boca con una servilleta, Yamato pensó que solo por hacer algo.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que necesites para ese artículo. Trataré de no fruncir el ceño si eso ayuda —añadió con cierta gracia al final.

—¿Está seguro? Porque...

—Seguro.

La chica volvió a abrir los labios, seguramente para rebatir desde un nuevo flanco. Porque claro, era una Yagami, o al menos a eso atribuyó Yamato su terquedad antes de adelantarse y dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Sabes? Se supone que te debo veinticuatro horas de mi tiempo en las que debo hacer lo que tú quieras, así que solo intento cumplir con mi parte del trato. Tú pagaste y yo te daré la entrevista. Te aseguro que frente a la expectativa de pasar apenas cinco minutos con Jun, soportar el flash de una cámara no será nada.

Hikari siguió mirándolo un par de segundos, todavía sopesando las opciones por lo que pudo intuir Yamato, hasta que al fin sus hombros se relajaron en medio de un suspiro y sonrió. El chico pudo observar exactamente el segundo de la rendición en sus ojos.

—En ese caso acepto.

Salieron del local diez minutos más tarde, siendo sorprendidos por una intensa lluvia primaveral. Por más que Yamato intentó resguardarlos un poco cediéndole a ella una capa transparente con la que cargaba, la que por supuesto que le quedó algo grande, y aprovechándose de las cornisas de algunos edificios, lo cierto es que para cuando aparcó frente al departamento de los Yagami ambos estaban casi igualmente empapados.

—Siento mucho que te mojaras —murmuró cuando la ayudó a bajar de la moto.

—Está bien. No tenía forma de saber que llovería. —Al contrario que muchas chicas que Yamato conocía y que se hubieran mostrado horrorizadas al ver su ropa empapada o su maquillaje estropeado, Hikari parecía encantada con aquel inesperado baño. No pudo evitar pensar que lucía tan radiante como una flor agradecida por el riego. Era como si el agua la recargara o algo semejante. Quizá fuera por su sonrisa.

—De todos modos, lo siento y espero que no te enfermes. No necesitamos hacer enojar más a Taichi que por el viaje en moto.

Hikari rio y su risa se mezcló con la lluvia, que seguía cayendo ininterrumpidamente sobre ellos.

—Ya se lo dije, será nuestro secreto.

Yamato captó tarde su intención de quitarse la capa. Trató de impedírselo, decirle que podía quedársela, pero para ese entonces ella ya se la estaba extendiendo y la lluvia mojándola más de lo que lo había hecho ya.

—Gracias por el café y el paseo.

El chico asintió.

—Será mejor que entres. No quiero que sigas mojándote.

—Hasta pronto, Yamato-san —dijo con una sonrisa y a continuación se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la entrada del edificio.

El chico se preguntó cómo había sido tan estúpido de retenerla más tiempo del necesario bajo el agua en lugar de haberla animado antes a entrar al edificio.

Para cuando volvió a subir a la vespa y echó un vistazo al portal, vio a la chica agitando una mano para despedirse. La imitó y encendió el motor. Al pasar por enfrente Hikari le pareció casi una alucinación o una especie de oasis, una imagen intermitente a través de la lluvia.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[1] Tsukishima Sogo High: Según tengo entendido es el nombre de la preparatoria a la que asisten todos en Tri.

[2] Vespa: Motocicleta ligera o ciclomotor, con ruedas pequeñas, que tiene una plataforma para apoyar los pies y en su parte delantera una plancha protectora de las piernas [RAE]. Según tengo entendido, es el modelo que maneja Yamato en Tri y si bien esta historia trascurre dos años después, pensé que sería mejor mantenerla.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

No lo había dicho y no es trascendental ni nada por el estilo, pero puede servir para contextualizar:

Taichi, Sora y Yamato tienen 19 años, por lo que Takeru y Hikari tienen 16.

También debo destacar que cambié el título del fic por uno que me pareció más acorde.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Radiografía a una estrella de rock**_

 _Tercera parte_

—Bueno, tú dirás lo que tengo que hacer.

Hikari rio. Que él, como vocalista de una banda juvenil en ascenso admitiera implícitamente que no sabía qué hacer en una sesión de fotos, resultaba irónico. Si ya algunos medios comenzaban a acosarlo, no quería saber cómo se las apañaría para resistir tantos flashes cuando él y su banda se hicieran verdaderamente famosos. El demo era solo el primer paso en un camino que ella intuía que sería largo. Rebosaban talento por todas partes después de todo, eso cualquiera podía decirlo, incluso alguien como ella que tenía mal oído para la música.

Se cubrió la boca con una mano para que no pensara que se estaba burlando de él. Sabía que el chico era bastante susceptible y se enfadaba casi tan rápido como Mimi, solo que sus enfados no eran tan superfluos.

Fue demasiado tarde, lo supo en cuanto Yamato la miró enarcando una ceja desde su lugar en la banca que ella le había pedido que se sentara.

Se encontraban en los jardínes de Hamarikyu [3]. Un gran atractivo turístico que se hallaba en pleno centro de Tokyo.

Precisamente el chico no había estado muy contento con todo el tiempo que les tomó llegar. Tampoco le hacía ilusión que estuviera lleno de gente, pero por fortuna como era temprano todavía no estaba atestado de personas.

El reloj marcaba casi las diez y media cuando bajaron del metro y tras sacar un par de fotografías al paisaje, Hikari le pidió que se sentaran un rato frente al gran estanque de agua salada alrededor del cual estaba estructurado todo lo demás.

Cuando Yamato le preguntó dónde, ella echó un vistazo alrededor y señaló la primera banca que vio. Entonces él se dejó caer en ella con desparpajo y la miró.

—Solo relájese —sugirió ella al dejar de reír—. Intente olvidar que estoy aquí, ¿bien?

El chico la miró con una expresión que decía claramente que eso sería difícil y ella no pudo evitar disparar el flash para capturar la mueca de disgusto en sus labios. Aquello no le gustó nada a Yamato, que frunció y desfrunció el ceño en segundos, como si de repente hubiera recordado que había prometido no hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —suspiró. Mientras antes comenzaran, antes acabarían.

Hikari terminó de acomodar la cámara en el trípode y ajustó el enfoque, entrando en su estado profesional. Detrás, a unos cuantos metros de la banca en que Yamato estaba, había unos árboles de cerezo que le servirían como fondo.

El chico estaba con la espalda muy recta y miraba a la cámara enfadado. No, enfadado no era la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Lucía más bien incómodo. Se notaba demasiado.

—Trate de ser usted mismo. Haga como si estuviera de paseo y disfrutara de la vista. No hace falta que me mire.

Yamato asintió y dirigió los ojos al estanque, lo que significó una mejora, aunque seguía estando rígido.

Hikari despegó el ojo del lente y él enseguida regresó la vista hacia ella.

—No está funcionando, ¿verdad? —preguntó con gesto culpable.

—Está bien, solo necesitamos probar otro enfoque.

—¿Cambio de lado? —preguntó confundido.

—No, nada de eso. —Agitó una mano—. Quiero decir que mejor comenzaremos con las preguntas. —Sacó su celular del bolsillo y fue a sentarse a su lado, dejando el aparato entre ambos y presionando el botón para comenzar a grabar.

Los ojos del rubio siguieron sus movimientos de forma semejante a los de un gato que persigue al ratón, viéndolo con desconfianza como si temiera que éste fuera a sacar un as bajo la manga en cualquier momento.

—Solo voy a dejar esto aquí, me servirá para seleccionar las preguntas que usaré después, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —replicó sin mostrarse muy conforme ni disconforme con la idea. A esa altura no tenía sentido echarse para atrás.

—Entonces... ¿cuál es su color favorito? —preguntó antes de depositar la cámara sobre su regazo.

—¿Mi color favorito? ¿En serio?

—Comenzaremos con unas más simples y luego iré a lo importante.

Yamato cabeceó, aprobando la idea y finalmente sus hombros parecieron relajarse, quizá al saberse fuera del foco de la cámara de la castaña.

Posó sus ojos sobre el estanque antes de responder.

—El rojo.

—¿Alguna razón en especial? —preguntó jugueteando con la cámara sin dejar de mirarlo. La usaba tanto que fácilmente podía identificar cada uno de sus botones hasta con los ojos cerrados. Su dedo derecho encontró el que estaba buscando para quitarle el flash y lo presionó.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa de lado, esa sonrisa tan esquiva que Hikari pudo inmortalizar sin que se diera cuenta.

—Recuerdo que una vez estaba discutiendo con Taichi porque él dijo que el naranja era el mejor color.

—Y usted solo quería llevarle la contraria —dedujo Hikari, suspicaz como ella sola.

—Algo así —murmuró al tiempo que apoyaba el brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo de la banca y echaba el cuello un poco hacia atrás. No le gustaba tomar sol, pero los rayos primaverales eran agradables a esa hora del día.

Hikari no tardó en hacerle una foto también, resaltando el ángulo de su cuello que hacía sobresalir su manzana de adán.

—Recuerdo que investigué lo que significaba el color rojo —continuó hablando él, inesperadamente—. Encontré una página que decía que puede significar tanto pasión como agresividad [4] y me llamó la atención que un mismo color pudiera significar cosas opuestas. Entonces me di cuenta de que no necesariamente son opuestas. Son matices, así como las personas estamos echas de matices y no somos solo una cosa. Desde entonces ha sido mi favorito.

—¿Sabor favorito? —Se atrevió a preguntar cuando estuvo segura de que él había terminado de hablar.

Yamato frunció un poco la nariz como si percibiera un mal olor en el ambiente y Hikari se apresuró a tomar una nueva foto. Descubriría, horas más tarde, que el chico era un poco alérgico a los cerezos. Lo raro fue que no mencionó nada cuando llegaron.

—El jengibre me gusta mucho porque aunque es dulce, y yo odio lo dulce, tiene un toque picante que lo hace agradable.

Para ese entonces la muchacha se atrevió a ponerse de pie a fin de enfocarlo desde más lejos. Esta vez él no la siguió con la mirada.

—¿Tiene algún _hobby_ además de la música?

—Me gusta leer, aunque no lo hago tanto.

—¿Algún género en especial?

Yamato se mordió el labio inferior e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, como sopesando la pregunta. Una pequeña arruga se formó en su entrecejo. Ni siquiera notó el flash sobre su rostro.

—Ciencia ficción. Las películas de ese género también están bien.

—¿Algo más que añadir?

—A veces leo textos científicos.

—¿Acerca de qué?

El chico carraspeó y volvió a tensarse un poco. Tenía que haber notado que la chica se movía a su alrededor tomando fotos de vez en cuando, pero no la miró en ningún momento.

—El espacio exterior.

—Oh, eso es interesante. De acuerdo, siguiente pregunta. ¿Música favorita?

—Rock. —La respuesta vino rápido esta vez—. Y un poco de música clásica también. A veces escucho música francesa y de vez en cuando me da por escuchar canciones pegadizas de Estados Unidos.

—¿Asumo que eso es culpa de Mimi?

—Asumes bien —replicó con hastío.

La chica sonrió. Le gustaba ver la actitud casi desdeñosa con la que se refería a Mimi, estuviera o no presente, porque había notado también que, al igual que muchas otras cosas, era casi pura fachada. La chica lo irritaba, eso podía ser cierto, pero también la quería como a una buena amiga.

—¿Tiene alguna banda o cantante favorito?

—Tengo muchos.

—Pero alguno debe destacar.

—Supongo que de los más clásicos podría decir que X Japan y de los más nuevos One ok rock [5].

—¿Tiene tatuajes?

La mirada de Yamato voló hacia ella y la atravesó cual daga. Hikari bajó la cámara.

—Lo siento, es un periódico adolescente. Querrán saberlo.

Desde que el chico egresara de preparatoria y con ello se dedicara de entero a la música, había circulado el rumor de que tenía un tatuaje de dragón en el pecho. [6]

—No. —La respuesta claramente no admitía réplicas.

La chica, sin embargo, sabía cómo moverse por alrededor sin hundir el dedo en la yaga.

—¿Y alguna vez ha pensado en hacerse uno?

—Solo una vez.

—¿Podemos hablar de ello?

Yamato pareció pensárselo un momento. Cambió el peso y a continuación cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra. El flash rápidamente tomó constancia de ello.

—A los doce se me ocurrió que cuando fuera mayor me tatuaría el nombre de mi hermano.

Por primera vez desde que empezaron la sesión, los dedos de Hikari titubearon y tuvo que mirarlo por encima de la cámara a pesar de que él no la miraba a ella.

—Pero dijo que no tiene ningún tatuaje, así que...

—No. Nunca me lo hice.

—¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Me di cuenta de que no necesitaba hacerlo para llevarlo siempre conmigo. Y puede que en algo influyera que Takeru me dijera que la gente pensaría que era el nombre de mi novio.

Hikari rápidamente se repuso y capturó la nueva sonrisa que apareció en los labios del rubio. Una con la que uno de sus colmillos sobresalía ligeramente y que reflejaba diversión. La verdad el chico tenía más sonrisas de lo que cualquiera que lo conociera hubiera podido esperar, incluyéndola a ella.

—¿Le molesta que piensen que es gay? —No pudo evitar dudar un poco al hablar, pensando que aquella preguntaba podría molestarlo. Estaba lista para retirarla de ser necesario, pero no fue el caso.

—No particularmente. Solo que ya es lo suficientemente agotador que intenten emparejarme con mujeres como para que más encima empiecen a hacerlo con hombres.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué hay del piercing que tiene en la oreja derecha? ¿Se lo hizo por alguna razón en especial?

Yamato se llevó por instinto una mano a la zona señalada por la chica y jugueteó un par de segundos con la pequeña barra de metal que atravesaba el cartílago superior. [7]

—Fue por una estupidez. Nuestro representante dijo que necesitábamos vernos más como estrellas de rock y menos como chicos recién salidos de preparatoria, lo que es ridículo porque lo éramos cuando lo conocimos.

—¿Entonces no le gusta?

—Ahora me da igual. Al menos ya no molesta como al principio.

—¿Animal favorito?

—El lobo. Lo sé, suena ególatra porque me dicen lobo y todo eso, pero nunca me ha gustado que me digan así si eso sirve de algo.

—¿Qué significa la música para usted?

Yamato se cruzó de brazos y descruzó la pierna al mismo tiempo como si ambas cosas fueran incompatibles.

—Está bien. Sé que es una pregunta complicada. Podemos empezar de otra manera. ¿Cuál fue el primer instrumento que tocó?

—Una armónica —respondió rascándose el cuello—. Em... Fue un regalo de mi abuelo materno.

—No lo sabía.

—Nadie lo sabe, salvo por Takeru. Como sea. Él es francés y... cuando era niño fuimos un par de veces a visitarlo. Me regaló la armónica poco tiempo antes de que mis padres se separaran.

—No es necesario que hable de eso —lo cortó.

—Está bien. No es como si fuera un secreto y aparte a Takeru no le molesta que lo relacionen conmigo. Diría que hasta le gusta.

Hikari podía dar fe de ello.

Las puertas se abren rápido cuando la gente sabe que eres el hermano del vocalista de _Knife of day_ , le comentó su amigo un día. No era que se aprovechara de ello, pero una que otra vez se había librado de un problema ofreciendo entradas a un concierto o un autógrafo personalizado. La vez más divertida fue cuando lo hizo con un profesor. Yamato solo rodaba los ojos cuando le llegaba con esos pedidos.

—Al principio no conseguía tocarla bien, pero seguí practicando hasta que me salió porque quería poder hacerlo para Takeru. A él le gustaba escucharme tocar la armónica. Recuerdo que la primera vez que pude tocar la escala completa me sentí muy realizado. Pensé... que la música era algo especial, como aprender un idioma, un lenguaje nuevo que no todos tocaban, pero yo había conseguido descifrarlo.

—Muy bien. Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta.

—Pero no he respondido tu pregunta todavía, lo que la música significa para mí. —Se giró a mirarla con extrañeza.

—Está bien, con lo que ha dicho es suficiente.

Pero no lo era. Hikari se merecía una mejor respuesta de su parte y Yamato quería dársela.

—La música significa muchas cosas para mí, jamás podría enumerarlas todas. Pero si hay algo que resalta y que fue la primera razón que me impulsó a tocar fue por crear una conexión.

—¿Una conexión?

—Sí. Pensé que si aprendía y tocaba la armónica para Takeru la música de algún modo nos mantendría unidos. Luego cuando creciera yo le enseñaría a tocarla y sería algo de los dos, aunque como sabes a él no se le da tan bien la música. Prefiere las letras.

—Lo sé.

—También creo que en un nivel más inconsciente sentí que eso me haría estar conectado con la familia de mi mamá. Por supuesto, solo me di cuenta cuando estaba más grande. Siempre quise sentir que pertenecía un poco a ellos. ¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente? —preguntó cuando supo que no podría ir más lejos con ese tema.

—Desde luego.

Le hizo un par de preguntas más, algunas más triviales que otras buscando siempre un equilibrio entre ambos tipos, hasta que llegó al final de la entrevista que había preparado y que se sabía de memoria por todas las veces que la repasó antes de su encuentro.

—Solo tengo una pregunta más y después quisiera tomarle algunas fotos en el puente.

Yamato asintió y la miró a los ojos, aguardando su pregunta final.

—¿Qué les diría a quienes les gustaría dedicarse a la música?

El desconcierto bañó los rasgos del chico. Era como si no concibiera que alguien pudiera estar interesado en lo que tuviera que decir respecto a la música o quisiera buscar en él un ejemplo a seguir. Esa era la clase de pregunta que se hacía a personas grandes. Gente exitosa que realmente tenía algo que enseñar al resto.

—Yo solo compongo y toco el bajo. No sé decir cosas inspiradoras.

—Está bien. —Hikari bajó la cámara—. Para algunos, el solo hecho de que toque música es lo suficientemente inspirador.

Después de eso y tal como anunció, le pidió que se parara en el puente que pasaba justo por el centro del estanque hacia el otro lado para hacerle un par de tomas.

Al terminar Yamato la invitó a almorzar en un lugar cercano y la llevó a casa con la promesa de avisarle de su próximo ensayo para que ella pudiera tomar algunas fotos también. Con eso tendría material más que suficiente para su artículo.

Se despidieron frente al edificio en que residían los Yagami como la vez anterior. Solo que esta vez no llovía y el sol, tan radiante como los había recibido en los jardines, seguía brillando con fulgor sobre sus cabezas.

—Gracias por todo, Yamato-san.

—Creo que mi deuda está saldada.

La chica asintió y juntó las manos frente a su regazo antes de inclinarse en un reverencia. Yamato la imitó antes de verla partir.

—Hikari. —La llamó en un impulso que no supo ni de dónde provino ni a qué obedecía exactamente.

Cuando la chica se volteó, a la espera de que hablara, tuvo que indagar en su interior por la razón que lo hizo detenerla.

—Pudiste pedírmelo. —Aquello, por más que quisiera negarlo, lo había molestado desde el principio. Desde que Takeru le explicó por qué no acudió a él por su cuenta.

—No entiendo de qué habla.

—Del artículo. Pudiste pedírmelo antes. Yo habría dicho que sí. —Se sintió estúpido apenas lo dijo. Después de todo, ¿de qué servía que ella lo supiera ahora cuando ya le había dado la entrevista?—. No es como si fuéramos dos desconocidos —añadió con un deje de ironía en la voz.

El silencio de Hikari lo inquietó. ¿De verdad no lo eran? ¿Solo dos desconocidos con amigos en común?

Bajó la cabeza y se miró la punta de los zapatos, donde un poco de tierra se había acumulado durante el paseo.

—Lo que trato de decir es que aunque no hablemos tanto como tú con Takeru o yo con Taichi, somos amigos también y... me importas. —Las últimas palabras cayeron de su boca con cierto titubeo—. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que necesites algo y yo pueda ayudar. —Se calló, pero entonces recordó otra cosa que necesitaba decirle—. Tampoco hace falta que me trates de usted.

Hikari asintió animosamente con la cabeza y trotó hasta él, pues ya se había alejado antes rumbo a la entrada del edificio.

Se detuvo a un palmo de distancia y, como si estuviera pensando bien lo que haría a continuación, lo contempló unos segundos antes de ponerse en puntas de pie y besarlo en una de sus mejillas, donde un suave rubor no tardaría en aparecer contagiando a la otra al instante. Sus manos viajaron instintivamente hacia el pecho del chico para mantener el equilibrio por la postura, pero tan rápido como lo tocaron, se retiraron y Hikari retrocedió, permitiéndole recuperar su espacio personal.

—Gracias, Yamato-san —repitió antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia la entrada del edificio igual que lo había hecho la primera vez que la acompañó hasta ahí.

Esta vez, sin embargo, su imagen no parpadeó como una fantasía.

* * *

—Hasta que te dignas a aparecer. —Yamato raramente tenía tapujos a la hora de mostrarse cabreado por algo, al menos por algo de poca importancia y en especial cuando alguien lo hacía esperar. La impuntualidad era de las cosas que más lo fastidiaban.

Taichi tuvo que frenar bruscamente para no chocar contra él y apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el resuello antes de poder responder. Había corrido todo el camino desde su departamento al del rubio.

—Lo...lamento —jadeó—. Me quedé dormido.

—No me digas. Será mejor que nos apuremos o Sora va cortarnos en pedacitos por tu culpa.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solo dame un minuto, ¿quieres?

—Qué pésimo estado físico tienes.

—Claro, porque tú eres un atleta.

—Precisamente porque no lo soy me levanto temprano y así no tengo que correr. Además te recuerdo que tú eras el capitán del equipo en la preparatoria, no yo, así que no es novedad que no tenga un buen estado.

—Ya, te dejaré ganar por esta vez.

—Porque necesito que me dejes ganar. —Rodó los ojos—. ¿Hikari-chan no viene o ya está allá como todos menos nosotros? —preguntó enfatizando la última parte. Tal vez así conseguía que Taichi pasara por alto el extraño hecho de que se interesara por la ausencia de su hermana.

—No viene. Tenía que hacer un proyecto de no sé qué cosa y creo que Takeru iba ayudarla.

—Ya. Eso escuché. ¿Podemos irnos o el abuelo necesita otro minuto más?

—Qué pesado eres, Matty. Vámonos de una vez.

Yamato suspiró y empezó a caminar. Siempre supo que era un error prometerle a Taichi que lo esperaría en su departamento para que se fueran juntos al primer partido de Sora en su universidad.

Cuando dieron vuelta a la esquina para ir hasta el paradero, algo en la mochila de Taichi atrajo la atención del rubio.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esas hojas que sobresalen de tu mochila.

—¡Ah, esto! —exclamó él, mirando por sobre su hombro para sacar lo que el rubio decía—. Casi lo olvido. Hikari me pidió que te lo diera. Es tu entrevista. La presentará el lunes y quería que fueras el primero en leerla. Ni siquiera a mí, que soy su hermano adorado, me dejó leerlo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? También dijo que tenía un buen presentimiento con esto. Que creía que les gustaría.

El rubio tomó las hojas en sus manos y les echó un vistazo. Había estado deseando leer el resultado de la entrevista, pero no quería presionarla para que le diera una copia. Ahora no tendría que ingeniárselas para conseguir una. Debió saberlo. Con lo atenta que era, lo raro hubiera sido que no lo hiciera.

En la parte superior el título rezaba "Radiografía a una estrella de rock. Secretos y anécdotas del vocalista de KoD".

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Cuando regresó a la realidad, descubrió a Taichi agitando una mano delante de su rostro.

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces mueve el trasero, Ishida, que no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa.

—¿Por mi culpa? —bufó. No tenía caso ponerse a discutir. Solo conseguirían llegar más tarde, así que, ignorándolo, echó a correr al paradero y Taichi no tardó en seguirlo. Con ellos todo solía convertirse en una competencia.

Como era de esperarse, llegaron tarde al partido. Al menos como Sora ya estaba jugando no lo notó y pudieron hacerse los tontos. Yamato volvió a reclamarle a Taichi que ahora estarían perdidos por su culpa, pero a decir verdad poco le importó no enterarse de lo que sucedía en la cancha, pues los papeles en sus manos parecían hacerle cosquillas en los dedos y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía se encontró leyendo la entrevista.

No puedo evitar sorprenderse del ingenio de la chica para transcribir sus respuestas omitiendo las partes más sensibles o personales. Su escritura, además, resultaba pulcra y entretenida.

 _¿Qué les diría a quienes les gustaría dedicarse a la música?_

 _Supongo que debería decir algo inspirador, pero no sé decir esas cosas. Todo lo que puedo decirles es que si les gusta la música, toquen música. Eso es lo que yo siempre he hecho._

Sonrió. Esa había sido una perspicaz forma de truncar sus palabras sin que dejaran de sentirse a él.

Justo en ese momento el partido terminó y todos sus amigos se levantaron para vitorear a Sora, que acababa de ganar.

Yamato los imitó y, aprovechándose de que nadie le prestaba atención, sacó el celular de su bolsillo para enviar un mensaje:

De: Yamato

Para: Hikari

[11:30 AM]: Hola. Taichi me dio la copia de la entrevista. Me gustaría que nos juntáramos para hablar de ella. ¿Puedes salir esta tarde?

La respuesta solo tardó unos pocos minutos en llegar.

De: Hikari

Para: Yamato

[11:34 AM]: Sí, me parece bien. Solo dime hora y lugar.

Yamato sonrió hasta que Taichi le dio un codazo y comenzó a molestarlo, preguntándole a quién escribía "todo misterioso".

—A nadie, Yagami. Solo es una estúpida cadena —se excusó serio.

Después de todo, no era como si acabara de pedirle una cita a la hermana de su mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[3] El Hama Rikyu Onshi Teieno jardines Hama Rikyu(Hamarikyu, lo vi escrito de las dos formas) es un jardín japonés de estilo tradicional en pleno centro de Tokio, entre los distritos de Shimbashi y Shiodome, muy cerca del mercado de pescado de Tsukiji.

[4] El significado del color rojo lo extraje de internet, pero también puede tener otros, por lo que me quedé con los dos que necesitaba resaltar.

[5] X Japan es una banda de metal formada en Tateyama, prefectura de Chiba durante 1982 y que se reformó en 2007, luego de haberse disuelto en 1997.

One ok rock es una banda de j-rock formada en 2005.

[6] La mención del tatuaje de dragón es una referencia al fic _"Rosas en escafandras"_ de **Japiera** donde se habla de la posibilidad de que Yamato se haya hecho dicho tatuaje. Además de eso los fics no están relacionado ni tampoco podría decirse que transcurren en la misma línea temporal o universo. El fic, por cierto, es altamente recomendable.

[7] Piercing transversal o industrial: Se trata de una perforación en el cartílago superior de la oreja que consiste en dos piercings conectados por una barra de metal.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Como que intuyo que más de alguno me odiará después de leer este final, porque sí, éste es el final (aquí comenzarán los tomatazos, lo presiento).

Esta idea surgió con el propósito de apenas esbozar un comienzo en el Yamakari. Quería que quedara esa sensación de que luego de la entrevista se forma una cercanía especial entre ellos y ese es el punto al que llegué o al que al menos intenté llegar.

Sé que las pequeñas referencias Mimato pueden verse como una alusión a que Yama sintiera algo más por ella, y son libres de interpretarlas así, pero mi intención fue solo dejar implícita una amistad en la que ellos discuten bastante a pesar de que él siente mucho aprecio por ella (cosa que nunca le diría jaja).

Quizá en algún momento intente seguir el fic porque siempre que se trata de mi pareja favorita los dedos me pican por escribir más de ellos, pero al menos por el momento considérenlo completo.

¡Gracias por leer y en especial a quienes comentan!


End file.
